Vote for Phineas and Ferb Fics!
by disneychick555
Summary: Read my ideas and then let me know what order you want to see them in! :D
1. Chapter 1

My Phineas and Ferb Ideas:

Please let me know the order you'd like to see these episodes written in, from the one you demand right now to the one you think can wait a while. Please give me feedback in the reviews! :D

Phinselle and Ferbella – Phineas and Ferb decide to see how the other half lives… the other half being girls! Will Phineas find out about Isabella's feelings for him? In other news, Perry saves the day trying to find Doofinshmirtz a son for a father-son day at the park.

Ferb and Phineas – Phineas and Ferb create a Brain Switcheroo and switch brains. Ensuing are lots of Ferb talking and Phineas being a man of action in his own, unique way. In other news, Doofinshmirtz tries to help Vanessa deal with her first break up to disastrous results using his You-Hurt-My-Daughter-Prepare-to-Die-inator!

Super Stacey! – When Stacey comes to Phineas and Ferb for help impressing a boy, Candace's feelings are hurt. She must work to prove that she is Stacey's best friend while busting her brothers. In other news, Doofinshmirtz needs help getting back into the dating game, so he builds the Partnerinator.

This is What Dreams are Made of – When Baljeet suffers from a string of nightmares, Phineas and Ferb help to make a DreamMaker to spread good dreams everywhere! In other news, Doofinshmirtz steals all of the pillows in the Tri-State Area in order to ruin nighttime happiness and comfort everywhere!

Wise Up! – When Candace wishes to be older, Phineas and Ferb make an Ager to help her grow older faster. In other news, Doofinshmirtz feels old, so he creates a Babyinator to make him feel young again.

Phineas and Ferb's Last Day of Summer – It's the last day of summer! What will Phineas and Ferb do today? … It's a top-secret surprise!


	2. Results!

Thank you everyone who voted! I hope I can live up to your expectations with the episodes! The first should be up in the next day or two :)

Phinselle and Ferbella – 5 votes

Ferb and Phineas – 6 votes

Super Stacey! – 0 votes

This is What Dreams are Made of – 0 votes

Wise Up! – 0 votes

Phineas and Ferb's Last Day of Summer – 1 vote

That being said, I will write Ferb and Phineas first, Phinselle and Ferbella, Phineas and Ferb's Last Day of Summer, then the other three as they come to me :) Thanks! You guys are the best!


	3. Ferb and Phineas

_A/N:  
><em>I don't own Phineas and Ferb, because otherwise I'd be a dude and either named Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh...

I hope this lives up to your expectations! I'm open to suggestions on how to improve! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>So stick with us 'cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!<em>

_MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE CREATING A TITLE SEQUENCE!_

_*guitar riff*_

* * *

><p>"Candace, honey, what are you up to today?" Mom asked her daughter.<p>

Candace smiled, "Well, mom, today Jeremy and I were going on a double date to the beach with Stacey and Coltrane."

"That sounds nice, dear," Mom replied, "Boys? What about you?"

"Well, Ferb was just talking to me," Phineas started.

"Ferb? Talk? Really?" Irving questioned, sitting beside Ferb at the breakfast table.

Phineas turned to his friend, "How did you get here?"

Irving shrugged. Candace turned to Phineas, "Well, as long as whatever you're doing doesn't interfere with my date…"

Mom shook her head, "Alright. Well, your father and I will be helping the mayor pick out the new city hall furnishings. We should be back by supper, and we'll bring you food, okay?"

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Phineas, Candace, and Irving said in unison. Everyone turned to Irving. "I felt lonely…" he responded.

* * *

><p>"I know what we're going to do today, Ferb!" Phineas announced in the backyard.<p>

"Whatcha doin'?" a familiar voice called out from the gate.

"Oh, hey Isabella! Ferb and I were just thinking about how everyone says that Ferb doesn't talk much."

"Well, he doesn't," Isabella shrugged.

Phineas smiled, "So we're going to change that! Ferb and I are making a Brain Switcheroo to switch the cortex of our brains that controls our speech!"

Isabella thought for a moment, "So Ferb will talk as much as you do, but you'll still keep your personalities?"

"Precisely!" Phineas exclaimed happily, "Would you like to help?"

"Sure!" Isabella agreed happily.

"I'll help too!" squealed Irving, jumping out from behind the fence. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Agent P," Major Monogram greeted from the big screen, "Today we just found out that Vanessa, Doofinshmirtz's daughter, and her boyfriend are no longer a couple."<p>

"Does this mean I stand a chance?" Carl shouted in excitement.

"No, Carl, I told you not to fraternize with the Doofinshmirtzes," Major Monogram replied in annoyance, "Anyway, Agent P, this means that Doof is not happy, so make sure that you thwart whatever evil he may be up to. Monogram out."

With that, Agent P took off in his hover car and flew off to defeat the villain.

_Perry!_

* * *

><p>"So it's almost done," Phineas announced, "Just one more touch…"<p>

"There!" Isabella squealed in delight.

"Alright, Ferb, let's sit in the chairs. Isabella and Irving will pull the helmets over our heads, and the flip the switch!" Phineas explained. He and his brother sat in the red leather chairs as Irving and Isabella pulled the salon-hair stylers over their heads.

"Ready?" Isabella asked, hand over the switch.

"Whenever you are!" Phineas shouted. Ferb gave a thumbs up in reply. Isabella flipped the switch and a bright light erupted, surging down to the chairs where Phineas and Ferb were seated. In the opposite direction, electricity rushed toward Isabella and Irving.

"Are you guys okay? Phineas?" Irving shouted from the ground.

Phineas just lifted the headgear from his head and gave Irving a thumbs up.

"It worked! I knew you guys could do it!" Isabella squealed, wheezing for breath unexpectedly.

"Erm, Isabella, why are you wheezing like Irving?" Ferb asked, walking towards the girl.

"What are you talking abo- WHY AM I WEARING PINK?" Isabella shrieked suddenly.

Irving looked down, "I'm hideous!" he screamed.

"Thanks a lot," Isabella retorted.

"It would seem that the Brain Switcheroo switched Phineas' cortex with mine, but switched your personalities," Ferb explained logically. Phineas simply nodded in agreement. "We'll get to work right away on how to fix that problem."

"You mean you didn't make a reverse function?" Isabella fretted.

"Of course we did," Ferb replied, "But it's high time that our invention got destroyed before it fulfilled its full duty." Then, as if on cue, a red ray of light came whizzing towards the invention, headed for a collision with Ferb. He ducked, and the ray hit the invention, destroying it. "See?" Ferb told his astonished friends, "This is why we should listen to the Brits."

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes earlier…<em>

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here?" Dr. Doofinshmirtz said in surprise as he opened his door. Perry shrugged. "Oh, I'm not up to evil, just helping my baby girl get through this break up."

"Dad!" Vanessa called from her room, "More ice cream please!"

"Coming!" Doofinshmirtz hollered back, heading to the freezer. Opening it, Perry could see that it was full of ice cream. "See? Just loving my baby girl." Doofinshmirtz went off to give his daughter the ice cream tub.

As he left, Perry looked beside the fridge, where a huge Inator stood. "Brrrrr," Perry cooed, jump-kicking the Inator. As it crashed to the floor, it let out a red ray of light that went shooting out the window.

"Perry the Platypus, why did you smash my You-Hurt-My-Daughter-Prepare-to-Die-inator?" Doofinshmirtz shouted. "I was just going to harm the boy who broke my baby girl's heart!" Perry shrugged and jumped out the window and hang-glided away.

_Perry!_

"Dad! More ice cream!" Vanessa shouted from her room.

"Coming!" Doofinshmirtz replied, getting another tub of ice cream from the fridge. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

><p>"So now we need to rebuild the Brain Switcheroo," Irving said, "I'm tired of being a boy." Irving sidled up to Phineas, "Hey, Phineas," he said slightly flirtatiously, "I'm sure you'll figure out how to do it."<p>

"Of course, together Phineas and Ferb can do it!" Isabella said encouragingly.

"Actually, chaps, I just figured it out," Ferb said, laying out a blueprint. "You see, we could rebuild it, or we could build a new, improved version!"

"How would we do that?" Irving asked.

"Phineas, could you please explain the blueprints?" Ferb asked his brother with a smile. Phineas blinked and unrolled the giant blueprint he was holding. He pointed at various parts of it, clapped his hands, and brought them down in a double dream hands. "Precisely," Ferb agreed, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"What exactly did Phineas say?" Isabella asked Irving.

"I have no idea," Irving replied, "But he did it so handsomely…"

"That's a little creepy," Isabella commented.

"Now let's get to work!" Ferb announced. Some music started up and Ferb slowly began to sing…

"I know I'm infamous for my lack of speech.

But my one line and day seems to be just peach… y…

So now that my brain

Just drives me insane

I feel I must tell you all I never got to say…"

Suddenly the music changed and Ferb began rapping.

"Hey, listen up people

Of the Tri-State Area!

I have some stuff to say

So don't let it scare ya!

Cuz it's been way too long

For this kid's silence

So pardon me if this all

Makes absolutely no sense!

I love making stuff

With my brother Phineas

And I like it when our friends

Join the adventure with us!

We do it for the fun of it

And for the ladies

Everything from a rollercoaster

To music from the eighties

I'm a man of action

But not today!

Now I'm talking

Saying everything I've ever wanted to say!

Candace tries to bust us

But somehow what we do always disappears

So we get to do everything the next day

Cheers!

There's this cute girl I like

Vanessa, the darling

So I wrote a poem of how I feel

And sent it to the singing starling

I wonder where's our platypus

The cheeky chap, Perry

He goes off everyday

The color of a blueberry

Now this list could go on and on

But we're done with the Brain Switcheroo, if I'm not wrong

So I've got to wrap up

My Ferb-tacular song

WORD! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Phineas and I will strap ourselves onto these lab tables," Ferb explained, leading his brother to the lab tables set up, "And Isabella and Irving will hang from these bungee cords attached to the antennae to get their personalities back. Is everyone ready?"<p>

"Ready!" Irving and Isabella replied, as Phineas gave a thumbs up.

Ferb paused. "I'm not sure if I want to stop talking."

"Ferb, you choose whether or not to talk, if you have something to say, just say it. Because what you say is what makes you Ferb, and if that's only one line of dialogue a day, then we love it," Isabella told Ferb.

"Thanks, buddy," Ferb replied with a smile, "Let's do this thing!" Phineas and Ferb strapped themselves in, Isabella and Irving got into the bungee cords, and Ferb reached out.

"Pull the lever, Ferb!" Isabella called out. And Ferb pulled the lever. Light flashed, then stopped. Everyone got out of their harnesses. "It worked! I'm me again!" Isabella squealed, hugging herself. She turned to Phineas. "Phineas?"

"Isabella!" Phineas announced, hugging his friend.

"You're back!" Isabella squealed, pulling him closer.

"And thus concludes our day," Ferb announced. Perry walk up to the green-haired boy, "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

* * *

><p>"Vanessa, there's some sort of mail card thingy for you," Doofinshmirtz knocked on his daughters door.<p>

"I don't want it," Vanessa called from her room.

"It's got little hearts on it…" Doofinshmirtz replied, "I can throw it out."

But Vanessa had run over and grabbed the envelope from her dad. She ripped it open and read it. Inside was a poem and a picture of her and Ferb. "Aw, Ferb, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," Vanessa quietly said and smiled.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I will be writing Phinselle and Ferbella next, and due to another vote, I will be writing This is What Dreams are Made of. The next one should be up by the end of the week!<p> 


	4. Phinselle and Ferbella

__A/N: So I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first story! SUPERDUPER SPECIAL thanks to Leopardlover1002, WordNerb93 (Yes, I totally agree, Ferb knows the power of words!), Fletcher-inator, BroadwayFanGirl91 (yes, blueberries :D), and Stinkfly3 for the reviews! I hope you all keep them coming, they are like little presents that I get!

I'd like to make this episode super-duper special and dedicated it to my friend, RheaSunshine because, like Isabella, it's her birthday! :) And I know she loves Phineas and Ferb (maybe even more than me!)

I also don't own anything :(

* * *

><p><em>So stick with us cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!<em>

_MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE MAKING ATITLE SEQUENCE!_

_*guitar riff*_

"Hey Ferb, what are we gonna do today?" Phineas asked his brother.

His brother shrugged. Candace walked into the backyard. "He-llooo brothers! Guess who just got Isabella the best birthday present ever!"

_*violins screech*_

"ISABELLA'S BIRTHDAY?" Phineas screamed.

"Um, dur," Candace replied, "Tomorrow. Don't you remember the birthday of your best friend?"

Phineas looked at Ferb, "What did we get Isabella last year?" Ferb looked into the sky.

_Flashback!_

"_Happy Birthday, Isabella!" Phineas shouted. _

"_Oh, Phineas!" Isabella cooed, "Thank you so much!" She gave her friend a huge hug. Behind her was a huge cake, a flying bouncy house, a tower made out of Fireside Girl cupcakes and patches, and a pink little house._

"_Now we just have to top it next year," Phineas laughed._

_End flashback!_

"We have to top last year!" Phineas announced.

"Well, good luck!" Candace teased, "Only another girl could get her a better present than you guys did."

"What did you get her?" Phineas asked.

"The new Justine Beaver CD," Candace bragged. "Just make sure whatever you do, you don't mess with my stuff!"

"Hmmm… Only another girl, huh?" Phineas said, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" He shrugged and looked around, "Where's Perry?"

_Dooby dooby doo wah dooby dooby doo wah_

Perry slipped into Phineas and Ferb's room and jumped on Ferb's bed three times. Ferb's video game trophy opened at the top and Perry jumped in.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram said, "Doofinshmirtz is spending the day wreaking havoc at a father-son picnic in the park. Make sure that he doesn't ruin good times for fathers and sons all over the Tri-State area!"

Perry tipped his hat and jumped into his hover car. "Major Monogram," Carl said, "You were supposed to take me to that!"

"Carl," Major Monogram replied, "I am not your father!"

_Perry! _

"So we have a little bit of sugar, a little bit of spice, and pretty much everything nice," Phineas said, "I think we're ready to get into the chamber!" he ran into the chamber with Ferb and they flipped a switched. The chamber fogged up and the door swung open.

"We look…" Phineas started, his voice about an octave higher.

"Like girls," Ferb finished.

Phineas wore a dress of white and orange stripes. Ferb was wearing a purple dress with short sleeves. Phineas' hair covered the tip of his triangular head and Ferb's came down over his ears.

_Begin musical montage with a random female voice singing!_

"When you're a girl there's so much you can do!"

Phineas and Ferb twirled around in their dresses, dancing.

"Everything that a boy can do, but in heels too!"

Ferb raised his skirt, revealing cute purple and white heels.

"You can wear earrings, made with pearls."

Phineas and Ferb showed off their earrings.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"You can let your hair fly while you take your convertible for a whirl."

Phineas and Ferb sat in a cardboard convertible car with a fan blowing their hair like super models.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"You can eat ice cream with that cute little swirl."

Phineas and Ferb ate soft serve ice cream.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"You can use a curling iron to make your hair curly!"

"LIKE A GIRL-y!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"You can pet your dog's merle."

Phineas and Ferb petted Pinky the Chihuahua.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"You can have a tea party with an earl."

Phineas and Ferb drank tea with Dad dressed up like a British earl.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"When you see something gross, run and hurl."

Phineas and Ferb walked by Buford's garbage can and ran.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

"Sit on the floor and let your legs unfurl."

Phineas and Ferb sat on the carpet with their legs out in front of them.

"LIKE A GIRL!"

Phineas and Ferb head bang with an electric guitar and a drum set.

_Doofinshmirtz at the park today!_

Perry snuck around the park hiding from dads with their sons. He ran into Doofinshmirtz while trying to hide. "Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofinshmirtz announced slyly, "I see you've come to the park for Father-Son day." Perry nodded his head. "Is your father here, Perry?" Perry shook his head. "Ah, good. Because today, I have made THE NO-MORE-SONS-INATOR!" Perry just stood where he was and blinked. "As the name suggests," Doofinshmirtz explained, "It gets rid of sons. And since I know you'll try to run away during my backstory, I'm gonna trap you." He threw a blue onesie at Perry that wrapped around him like a straight jacket. "You see, when my ex wife and I were expecting, I hoped for a son! And we both know how that turned out…" Doofinshmirtz looked at Perry. "So, unless you can find me a son, because you seem to be good at those sort of things, I'm gonna get rid of all of the sons in the Tri-State area!" Perry's eyes grew wide, thinking of Phineas and Ferb. "So let me just get you out of that straight jacket…" But Perry was already out of it. With a tip of his hat, he was gone. "So does that mean you're finding me a son?" Doofinshmirtz called out.

"Alright, Ferb, time to commence Operation Pink Bow," Phineas said. The two boys pranced across the street to Isabella's house. They rang the doorbell, Isabella answered.

"Hel- Who are you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm Phin…selle… and this is my sister Ferbella," Phineas replied.

"O-kay…" Isabella replied. "Um… who are you?"

"Oh," Phineas answered, "We're Candace's… boyfriend's… cousins…"

"So you're Jeremy's cousins? How'd you find me?" Isabella asked.

Phineas fumbled, "Well, Jeremy took us to go visit Candace…"

"So you saw Phineas?" Isabella gushed, "What did you think of him?"

"Oh, he was nice," Phineas replied, confused.

"Why aren't you still over there? I was just about to visit," Isabella asked.

"Because… Phineas told us to visit you!" Phineas replied. He hated lying to Isabella.

"Phineas told you to visit me?" Isabella questioned curiously.

"Yeah!" Phineas exclaimed, "He said that you were awesome! And that tomorrow was your birthday! So we came over to say happy early birthday!"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Isabella squealed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go over and talk to Phineas."

Phineas began to panic. "NO!" He screamed, a little too forcefully. Isabella looked shocked. "I mean… I can't let you go over there. Phineas and Ferb are working on your birthday present!" Not a total lie.

Isabella squealed loudly, "Please, tell me what it is!"

"I can't, they told us it was a surprise," Phineas replied.

"Come on, girl to girl?" Isabella pleaded, letting the two in.

Phineas had never heard that before from Isabella. Such a strange social contract between girls. Phineas decided to be diplomatic. "Nope, I can't tell you," he told his friend, "It's too good of a surprise to spoil." Isabella looked saddened. "But how about tell us what you'd like for your birthday, your… dream birthday present!" Isabella grew bright red. "Come on… girl to girl?" Phineas goaded.

Isabella took a deep breath, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded.

"Especially not Phineas?" Isabella begged.

"Um, I'm not sure I can promise that," Phineas replied.

"You just have to promise that you won't tell Phineas," Isabella said.

"I can promise that _I_ won't tell Phineas," Phineas replied. At least he was being honest, he wouldn't.

Isabella sighed deeply, "If I could have the dream birthday present, it would be an entire day with Phineas."

"And Ferb too, right?" Phineas added.

Isabella looked at Phineas funny, "No, just Phineas. I like Ferb too, but I'd want to spend the whole day with Phineas. He'd arrive at my house and wake me up in a cool creative way, then be outside with a carriage to take me to the park. There'd be a band there to play music and we'd dance together, just the two of us. Then we'd have a private picnic in the park for us. We'd spend the entire day together, just the two of us, and then we'd climb to the top of the hill in the park to watch the sunset and then go to a fancy dinner for the two of us and Phineas would bring me home to end the night," she announced dreamily. Phineas nodded. "Doesn't that sound lovely?" Isabella asked.

"Awesome!" Phineas replied.

"Yeah," Isabella giggled, still lost in Phineas-land. "I want to be his princess for the day."

Phineas nodded. "Well, Ferb…ella and I have to go, I think our family's leaving tonight."

"Oh," Isabella said, sadly. "Well it was nice meeting you! Let me know whenever you're in town!"

"Thanks!" Phineas said, as he and Ferb waved good bye and walked back home.

Perry the Platypus returned to the park, this time with Norm. "Perry the Platypus, why did you bring my stupid robot here?"Doofinshmirtz asked.

"Wanna play, dad?" Norm asked Doofinshmirtz.

"Quiet, you," Doofinshmirtz commanded. "I asked you to bring me a son!" Perry pointed at Norm. "Oh, I get it!" Doofinshmirtz replied.

"I am your son!" Norm announced.

"You brought Norm here to cheer for us while we compete in the Father-Son games!" Doofinshmirtz exclaimed, "Aw, Perry the Platypus, you're the best son I never had!" He ran to hug Perry, who simply ran away in return. "And he's in that angsty teenage phase," Doofinshmirtz whined.

"I'll hug you, dad," Norm said, running to Doofinshmirtz.

"Get away from me, you bucket of bolts!" Doofinshmirtz said, hiding behind his inator. Norm just ran it over. "Look what you did!" Doofinshmirtz yelled as a bright flash of light emitted from the inator.

Phineas and Ferb returned to the backyard where they ran into Candace. "Phineas? Ferb? Are you girls?" she screamed.

"Indeed we are," Phineas agreed.

"I FINALLY HAVE SISTERS!" Candace yelled in excitement, running into the house. "MOM! MOM! MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB HAVE BECOME SISTERS, FOR ME!"

"We should keep the invention, just to make her this happy every once in a while," Phineas told Ferb. They stepped into their invention and started it up to become their normal selves again. Once it was done, they stepped out. Behind them, the machine got hit by a ray of light and disappeared.

"See, Mom, I told you!" Candace announced, leading their Mom outside.

"Hey boys," Mom said. "Candace, that wasn't very nice, you know." She left to go back inside. Candace looked shocked.

"Sometimes, boys are just better," Ferb said.

_*guitar riff*_

Isabella was in bed, when all of a sudden…

"It's your birthday, and I'd just like to say… today you're the princess to Prince Phineas!" Phineas sang.

"Oh, Phineas!" Isabella squealed.

"Let's have the best birthday of your life," Phineas announced, taking Isabella's hand.

They went outside, where Ferb was waiting to drive a horse-drawn carriage. They went to the park, where Ferb conducted Baljeet, Irving, Buford, Jeremy, and the Fireside girls while Phineas and Isabella danced. Phineas led her to a picnic for just the two of them, then took her up the hill in the park to watch the sunset. They rode the carriage back to Phineas' backyard where Ferb was their waiter for a beautiful candlelight dinner. Phineas walked her home across the street.

"Phineas, this was the best birthday ever," Isabella thanked him, "How did you know?"

Phineas smiled, "A little girlie told me." Isabella gave Phineas a huge hug and began to turn away. "Oh, wait, I forgot, if you're my princess today," Phineas started. He pulled her into a hug again and gave her a big kiss, "Then happily ever after ends like that." Isabella giggled and looked up at Phineas. "That was some great acting, wasn't it?" Phineas asked.

_*record scratch*_

"Oh… yeah… Great acting, Phineas," Isabella said, disappointed.

"Good night!" Phineas called out, walking back home.

They both closed their doors and sank to the ground. "Yeah… acting," they both said.

_*guitar riff*_


	5. Sorry!

I'm sorry for the long time with no update! I'm working on _What Dreams are Made of_ right now, as in, like, this very day. It should be up by next weekend! (I hope...) Writing will be sped up if someone can get Ferb to be mine ;) haha


	6. What Dreams are Made of

__A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I've been so busy with school! But, on the bright side, I've helped out with three theatre productions, been cast in several projects, and finished the term with good grades! :D I hope this is worth the wait, and now with summer, I can promise more chapters! :D

Also, please review? That reminds me to write!

* * *

><p><em>So stick with us cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!<em>

_MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE CREATING A TITLE SEQUENCE!_

_*guitar riff*_

_Da dah da daaaaaum_

Phineas and Ferb lay asleep in bed. Perry was asleep at the edge of Phineas' bed, listening as Phineas lightly snored. There was a light tapping on the window. Perry perked up at the sound of the noise. It began again. "Brrrrr," Perry purred.

"What is it, boy?" Phineas awoke. The tapping resumed.

By now Ferb was up and got out of bed to open the window. Baljeet climbed in. "Thank you, friends," he said, sitting on the edge of Ferb's bed.

"Baljeet, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked. He glanced at his alarm clock, which read 2:19AM.

"Well, I have been having bad dreams for the past couple of weeks," Baljeet confided, "Each of them worse than the last. It began with a B on my math test, then a C, then an F!"

"So you've been having dreams of failing math?" Phineas asked.

Baljeet raised his arms in frustration, "No! Then I had a dream of my parents moving us back to India and then of Buford abandoning me in a dark alley and then of tigers mauling my carcass and then dragging my mangled body into a deep dark pit of terror!"

"Oh, wow, that is bad," Phineas replied. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" But Ferb didn't reply. He was already back asleep and snoring. "After we sleep. Night, Baljeet!" Phineas rolled over and fell asleep again.

"I guess I have to go home," Baljeet said to himself, slipping out of the window again.

Phineas and Ferb sat at the breakfast table when there was a knock on the door. "That must be Baljeet!" Phineas announced, jumping up. He answered the door.

"Hey Phineas," Jeremy greeted, standing on the front porch.

"You must be looking for Candace," Phineas announced happily.

"Yeah," Jeremy replied.

Phineas shrugged, "Well, she's not here. She left this morning to go to the mall."

Jeremy thought for a second, "Thanks, Phineas, I guess I'll find her there!"

Phineas closed the door and returned to the breakfast table. "I wonder where Baljeet is," Phineas wondered. There was another knock on the door. "That must be Baljeet!" Phineas announced, getting up to answer the door again.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella crooned as Phineas opened the door.

"Hey, Isabella! Just waiting for Baljeet. He snuck into our room last night because he was having bad dreams. He's supposed to be coming over so we can find a solution to his problem," Phineas explained.

"Or we could give him one of my dream catchers," Isabella replied, holding out the dream catcher, "We made them at the Fireside Girls meeting this morning."

"Cool!" Phineas announced, taking the dream catcher and studying it, "We could definitely use this!"

"!" Baljeet screamed, running past Isabella into the house.

"I guess you can step in," Phineas said, holding the door for Isabella. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry snuck away from the breakfast table and to Phineas and Ferb's room. He did a dance pattern on their rug.

_Doo. Bee. Doo. Bee. Doo. Wah._

A trapdoor opened up under him and Perry slid through to his lair.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram announced, "Pillows are disappearing all over the Tri-State area. And you know what that means: Doofinshmirtz is up to no good. So we need you to go out and stop him before it's my naptime!"

_Perry!_

_Doofinshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry jumped in through Doofinshmirtz's wall and crashed right into a pile of cinderblocks. More stacked on top of him, forming a wall around him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofinshmirtz announced. "Do you like the cinderblock tower I made for you?"

Perry blinked.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I would trap you in cinderblocks when I have been stealing ALL THE PILLOWS IN THE TRI-STATE AREA!" Doofinshmirtz said, "Well, it's my evil ways. You break out of all my traps so easy, that I wanted to make it hard. Literally. So I used cinderblocks."

Perry just sat down. It was going to be a long day.

_Bop bop bop. Bop bop bop._

"Alright, Ferb, I think we're just about ready!" Phineas announced. "Baljeet, are you ready?"

"All but my pillow!" Baljeet cried out, holding his blanket and his teddy bear.

"Um, Phineas, what exactly does this do?" Isabella asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Phineas said, "This is the Dreamatorium!"

"Will it help get rid of my nightmares?" Baljeet asked.

"Yup! In the Dreamatorium, you fall asleep, and it allows the people who are awake to enter your dream and defeat the nightmares!" Phineas exclaimed.

"So you will fight the evil terror that is my nightmares?" Baljeet clarified.

"Precisely! Now, if you'll just fall asleep…" Phineas replied.

Baljeet yawned, "I'll get right on that."

_Doofinshmirtz finishing his backstory!_

"And that, Perry the Platypus, is why I haven't been able to sleep for the past three weeks. And being so sleep deprived, I decided that no one should get any sleep! So I stole everyone's pillows, because we all know that that is what makes sleeping so comfortable," Doofinshmirtz explained.

Perry looked towards a giant inator hiding amongst the pillows.

"Oh, that? That's my Sleeping-Beauty-inator. It'll make me fall into a deep sleep so that I can have the best sleep of my life!" Doofinshmirtz explained, "See? No harm to anyone. Unless… I decide to put all the people to sleep that I hate so that I don't have to deal with them! Hahahahaha, that's what I'll do, thanks for the idea, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry slapped his hand to his forehead.

_Dah dah dah daaaaaaaaaum._

"Good, now that Baljeet's asleep, let's get ready to enter to defeat whatever horrible nightmare he's having," Phineas whispered to Isabella and Ferb, "Teamception ready?"

"Ready," Isabella replied as Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"I've got a good feeling about this!" Phineas announced as they were swept away into Baljeet's dream.

"What is this?" Isabella asked as she looked around. They were in a classroom and all the kids were writing something. Baljeet sat in the back corner, shaking and biting his nails.

"Oh no, Baljeet's failing another math test!" Phineas screamed.

The teacher walked right past them, a monstrous creature with spectacles on the end of her warty green nose, and snapped up Baljeet's test.

"So now what do we do?" Isabella asked.

"We just have to switch Baljeet's grade," Phineas replied simply.

"How do we do that?" Isabella asked.

"Easy," Phineas replied, "Ferb will use his suave charm to distract the teacher while we grab the test and give Baljeet an A!"

Ferb winked and grabbed the teacher's hand, leading her outside of the classroom. Isabella and Phineas ran to the front of the room. They frantically started to write red A's on all of the tests and began to hand them back to people.

"Ah, thank heavens!" Baljeet exclaimed when Isabella handed him his test back, "I could kiss you right now!"

"Oh, no, we're not doing that," Isabella replied, walking away to Phineas.

"This is a good dream, isn't it, Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Wait, this is all a DREAM?" Baljeet shouted. Suddenly, there was a rumble and the scenery began to fall apart.

"I might've forgotten to calculate what would happen if the dreamer woke up…" Phineas said.

"What?" Isabella shrieked.

"Sorry," Phineas replied, "Come on, let's run and get Ferb, we've got to get out of here!"

Phineas and Isabella ran outside the door and grabbed Ferb, who was still talking silently to the teacher. "Ferb, we gotta go!" Phineas shouted, grabbing his brother's hand. Ferb just nodded at the teacher and ran with his friends.

"Now what?" Isabella asked.

"Grab the flagpole! That's the dream manifestation of the central pole of the Dreamatorium!" Phineas commanded, "Quick!" The three ran to the flagpole and grabbed on. Then, they disappeared.

_Doofinshmirtz!_

"Now, for a short nap before I begin zapping all the people that I don't like to sleep," Doofinshmirtz announced to Perry. He lay down among the pillows with a yawn. "Hopefully I can actually catch some sleep now."

Perry took out a tool kit from his hat. He selected a small radio and began to play soothing lullaby music. "Ah, that's pretty, Perry," Doofinshmirtz commented, "Too bad lullabies never worked on me. Even as a kid, they never did." Perry just growled his "brrrrr" in frustration. Doofinshmirtz yawned. Perry's eyes grew wide as he realized this with a _ding_. Perry began to growl. _Brrrrr. Brrrrr. . _Doofinshmirtz's eyelids fell lower and lower until, finally, the mad genius was snoring. Perry then got to work quietly filing his way out of the cinderblock tower using a nail file.

Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb crashed to the ground of the Dreamatorium just as Baljeet sat up. "I had the best dream ever!" Baljeet announced.

"It worked!" Phineas rejoiced. "It really worked!"

"It must have!" Baljeet joined in.

"Oh, Phineas!" Isabella joined in, cheering. Ferb just jumped up and down in place.

_Dooby dooby doo shhhh!_

Perry finished filing his way out of the cinder block tower and ran to Doofinshmirtz's Sleeping-Beauty-inator quietly. He hit the self-destruct button and ran off.

_Perry!_

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," Doofinshmirtz mumbled in his sleep.

Ferb and Baljeet had exited the Dreamatorium when a beam of purple light hit Isabella. She immediately fell into a sleep. "Phineas!" Ferb shouted, running back for his brother as Phineas disappeared, off into Isabella's dreams.

"Ferb, do not go running there!" Baljeet stopped his friend, "You don't know what will happen if someone enters the Dreamatorium while the dreamer is asleep!"

Just as quickly as Isabella had fallen asleep and Phineas disappeared, Phineas reappeared and Isabella awoke.

"Are you two alright?" Baljeet asked.

"Just… fine," the two replied.

_Dah dah dah daaaaaaaaaaum._

_Brrrrrr_.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said, noticing the little blue fellow. "And you brought pillows! Thanks, boy!"

Perry was surrounded by pillows that he had brought from Doofinshmirtz's lair. _Brrrrrr_.

_*guitar riff*_

_Back in Isabella's dream…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Isabella screamed in horror as a giant spider chased her. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Phineas suddenly appeared wielding a sword, and jumped on the giant spider. He wrestled with the creature for a bit, before finally driving the sword into the monster's heart.

"Thank you so much, Phineas!" Isabella squealed in delight.

"Anything for you," Phineas replied, pulling her close to him.

"This is like one of my dreams," Isabella cooed.

"Then this can happen," Phineas replied, pulling in Isabella for a kiss. As they did, Phineas leaned against a tree, and suddenly, he disappeared from the dream.

"Darn." Isabella said.


End file.
